Blood comes pouring down
by Charmedbloody
Summary: Yugi is dead. killed bye something or someone. Anzu was there. Well she be framed for the muder. Or will she and Seto hook up no matter what. and whats with the ghost.
1. Death brings life

She stood there over his lifeless body. Tears were poring down her face as she looked at the blood covering her hands and her shirt. "If I stay here they will think I killed you Yugi. But I didn't. I tried to save u from that knife's blow." She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. "Good bye my brother. I never got to tell u that Yugi." She ran off into the night sky.

Not notice a figure with ice-cold eyes walking out of the shadows. "Why should a girl like Anzu be in love with you, Yugi? When she could have some one like me who does love her. And doesn't love his past self. I'm glad who ever killed u-killed u. She belongs to me now Yugi. Not you me." Seto turned and walked back into the shadows that he came out of.

A ghostly like figures floated over Yugi's bloody body. "They don't know that he was killed by his lover not by Anzu her self. We need to bring to two together. So they can keep peace between everyone." The other figure nodded its head. "Yes we must Yami for Teana's and Seth's sake's we must." One ghost followed Seto the other followed Anzu. Some how these ghost would bring these two together?

Anzu ran into her home and took a shower. But the thoughts of the nights happening replayed threw her mind. She saw a knife plunge its self into the heart of Yugi. After he shower she went and got dressed. She backs her backs as well. "I have to go. Now before they find out who killed Yugi. She picked up her purse and her bags and ran out of the house and threw her bags in a back of a taxi that seemed to show up out of now were. "To the air post please."

The cabby turned and looked at her. She looked like Isis's. "You look more like your going to your boy friends house? Or did something bad happen and your leaving." Isis started driving away while Anzu spoke.

"My brother who only I know he's my brother died today. Some one shoved a knife in his back. It looked like well a ghost did it. I'm running off since I think they cops will believe that I killed him. And the guy I do like thinks that my brother is really my bf. And the guy I like hates all my friends." Anzu looked out side the window and saw they were parked right out side Kaiba's mansion. "Wait a min this isn't the air port." She looked at the front seat and saw that the driver was gone. And her bags were out side. She got out of the taxi then went to shut the door and the taxi was gone. "What the heck. I should get going. The air port is what two miles away." She went to pick up her bags and a man came out and took her bags she followed him inside the mansion. "Um who is u?"

The man put her bags down in the living room and turned and looked at her. He looked like Yami. But much older then what he looked like when he was in Yugi's body. "My master will be down in a min or two. Just wait here."

Anzu thought she just asks Seto when he got down here if he planned all this and why. She walked to the window and looked outside it was raining very hard. And it just started to thunder. She didn't hear Seto enter the room or heard him clear his throat two times. She did fell him touch her shoulder. She jumped in the air as she turned around and looked up into a smirking Seto Kaiba. "That's not funny Seto. You scared me half to death."

"Well sorry for doing so. But what are u doing in my home if I might ask?" Seto glared down at her just as the power went out.

Anzu blinked and looked into his blue eyes she could still see. "A man let me in. I thought he was your butler. He looked well a lot like Yami but older."

Seto shook his head. "My butler doesn't look like that. And he has the night off. Now tell me again why you're in my home." Just then the loudest thing of thunder they have ever heard any where in the world was heard. Anzu jumped right into Seto's arms.

When the lights came back on two min's later. Anzu looked down into a grinning Seto. "But me down and stop grinning at me. That wasn't funny." Seto went to set her down when Anzu went. "Oh my god. There are ghost here. There right behind you."

Seto turned around still holding Anzu in his arms. He loved the feel of her in his arms. He didn't think he would ever let go of her. He didn't want to either. He stared at the three ghosts that stood there smiling. One ghost looked like Yugi, another looked like Yami and the last one looked like Isis. "What do u three want?"

"Its me Yami. But you can tell by the way we look. Was hearing to see Seth and Teana together once again? Or should we just say you're past self's Seto and Anzu. Anzu u didn't kill Yugi. I did."

Anzu blinked and looked at him. "Why did u kill Yugi? He loved you."

Yami looked sheepish. "Well I thought he loved you. And I didn't know the truth until I did the deed. I'm sorry Anzu. Can u forgive me?"

Anzu nodded her head. "I can forgive u. I know how much you loved my brother. And how much he loved you."

Yami and Yugi wrapped their arms around each other. "I'm sad to know that you're my sister along with my friend Anzu."

Anzu nodded her head. "My mom didn't want me to tell you until you were older that we both share the same father. And that were both related to Joey and his sister Serenity."

Seto spoke up then. "Why did u bring her in to my home Yami?"

Yami smirked but let Isis's speak then. "Yours and Anzu's soul were bound together forever buy your past self's 5,000 years ago. Your past self's before they died had troubles with each other and well Yami. You believed your wife Teana was sleeping with Yami behind your back. But that wasn't true at all. And you didn't find that out until u died. But after you died. She did sleep with him but only for the money to raise your son. Who in this life is your little brother god made it that way."

Seto blinked and looked down at Anzu who was looking back at him. "Anzu do you want to stay and we can talk about were we go from here knowing now what we do?" Anzu nodded her head. Seto looked up and saw the ghost were gone as he lead Anzu to the couch that was right behind them.


	2. Life brings never ending love

Anzu nodded her head as Seto sat down on the couch and pulled her into his lap. "Well that explains that carving I saw. With women that looked like me and with a man on one side of me looking like you and on the other side a man that looked like Yugi. Its at the museum if your wondering."

Seto nodded his head. "I might go see that in the morning." He held her close to his chest and he put his chin on her head. He sighed as he took in the sent that was only she. "I never told you this Anzu. But I have liked you for a long time. But as we got older I thought you liked Yugi. And just thought of me as the spoiled rich kid. But I wasn't always rich you know."

Anzu smiled to her self. "I had the feeling that you liked me when I was tied to that chair back during battle city. But buy then I had found out that Yugi was my brother. I didn't know how to tell him. Or to tell you how I felt about you. Funny your brother did say something about how you two weren't always rich. And how bad your adopt father made you feel almost all the time."

Seto blinked and looked down at her and into her eyes. "How do you feel about me Anzu?"

Anzu looked up and into Seto's eyes she smiled sweetly knowing it was now or never. "I think I love you."

Seto blinked then bent down and kissed Anzu on the lips. "Maybe we should see were it goes from here?"

Anzu nodded her head. "Yeah might be a great idea."

Seto nodded his head as well. "Your right my Angel." He kissed her softly on the lips. Knowing that this sealed his fate with her forever more.

((OOC: Everyone knows who has read my stories know what I can write. If anyone wants me to try to write something for them. Let me know in a review.))


End file.
